Do You Remember Me
by carissa101
Summary: Len kagamine didn't like the idea of have a complete stranger living in his house. Rin has come back to town with memories of eight years ago that still haunted her to day. She makes new friends in the small town of Crypton. She tries to rekindle her relationship with an old friend but it's seem impossible.


I do not own any of the Vocaloids. They belong to their rightful owners.

Len Pov

When my mother told me that she was coming to live with us my first reaction was "What she a complete stranger!" Her replied was "Len she is the daughter of you father's high school friend. She uses to live in Tokyo but now she want to go to school in the country. You will treat her nicely and I don't what to her another word about." She pointed the knives she was using to cut up the potatoes for the curry right at my face. I didn't know anything about this girl expect for the fact that her name was Rin Kagami and now she going to live with me for who knows how long.

The day had finally come and for her to arrive. My mother sent me down to our small bus station of our country town. It was 8 o'clock in the morning and the dew was still on the grass and the sky with a pink and violet swirl. I would have love the scene if I was so angry. Though it was spring, it was cold in the morning so I was freezing my ass off.

"Len." Upon hearing my name being called, I snapped out of my angry thoughts.

I turn my head to the right to she Miku Hatsune standing on her porch waving for me too come over. Miku was my long time crush since 6th grade year. Miku was the prettiest girl in the whole town in my opinion. She had long teal hair that she pulled in to pigtails and her teal eyes reminded me of the ocean.

"Oh hi Miku." I said in my retarded high pitch voice I do when I get nervous.

She smiled at me as I got off my bike.

"Len what are you doing out so early?" she asked intent.

"Oh I was just …" I pause should I tell her about Rin but she might get the wrong idea. "going for a ride around town." I lied.

"Oh well it is a beautiful morning." She said I nodded in agreement. " I'm so excited to start high school with you may we be in the same homeroom class this year.

"Me too." I said again in that stupid high voice

"Len can I walk around with you since I am already up." She said shyly looking to the ground blushing. The blood suddenly rushed to my cheeks. I wanted to say yes but I don't want to be late to pick up Rin, then again I don't want to be too early and when will I get a chance like this again me Miku have never spent time alone.

"I …don't see why not." I said. She then smiled at me blushing like mad. I guess I a little time to spend with her and I don't think Rin bus will come to early. Nothing can go wrong I told myself but I was dead wrong.

Rin Pov

The bus ride was long and tiring but I kept myself up with thoughts of him. I wonder if he remembers me, he might not I was eight years ago.

"We are arriving at Crypton." Said the bus driver.

The close we got the more anxious I was. I pulled out my compact mirror to check my appearance. The bus came to a halt. The door flung open and everyone stepped off the bus. There were only a few people waiting at the front of the bus station. Dad was right this is a small country town. He said the population is only 5,000. Everyone was on the bus with me was already gone. I didn't see him anywhere. I decide he must be running late so a sat down on the empty bench. I wait for what felt like hours but was really only 45 minutes until a kind and beautiful waitress with blond hair from the café across the street asked me if I wanted to come inside. I was cold so I could resist. I began to wonder if he forgot or just didn't care.

"Honey you must be freezing." She told me as she handed me a cup of fresh, hot coffee. The aroma alone warms my body.

"I was waiting to be picked up." I told her in between sips of coffee.

"Who are you staying with because I never seen your around before." She said as she places a hot piece of cherry pie in front of me. The hot fog from the pie hit my face it felt good.

"The Kagamines." I told her before taking a big chunk out of the cherry pie.

"Do you want use the phone to call them?" she asked while pouring me a fresh cup of coffee.

"I don't know, they might be running a little late a plus. i have to pick up my clothes later because we mailed and it still in the past office." I said

"That ok I'll have someone drive you." She said before OI could protest she called for someone by the name of Rei. Rei was a boy about my age with black hair pulled back in a ponytail and amber eyes. He was quite good looking.

"Ya Lily what do you want?" he said in a country accent that made him even more cute.

"Lily?" I thought "Who is Lily?" but then I looked at the waitress's tag and it said Lily in big bold letters. How did I miss that?

"This girl needs a ride to the Kagamines house and I thought since you have a car you could take her there." She replied. There was a long awkward pause between the two.

"Ok." Rei said flashing me a bright smile. I suddenly felt the blood rush in to my already rosy cheeks.

"Thank you." I said looking both of them; I pulled out a ten from my purse to pay for the food.

"Oh honey it on the house and here welcome." She said smiling at me. Wow! Are all the people in this town like this? I finish eating my pie and put on my coat. Rei was waiting outside sit on top of a red 1975 Ford truck jingly his keys.

"You're ready to go." He said smiling at me again. He open the door for me to get in I sat down in the seat a put on my seat belt. His car smelled like pumpkin spice and cinnamon the aroma made me felt at home. He climbed in to the driver seat of the car. He put the keys in the ignition and the radio came on. It was quiet excluding the noise from the radio.

Finally, he broke the silence. "So where are you from?" he asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm from Tokyo." I answered looking out the window at the scenery.

"What made want to come here?" he questioned

"Well I really want to get out of the city and get some fresh air." I said I wasn't going to tell him there was someone I really wanted to see.

"Oh well that understandable are a family friend to the Kagamines?"

"Kinda of my dad is Mr. Kagamine high school buddy." I answered

"Oh ok, may we see each other at school don't be afraid to say hi." He said turning to me

"Alright I won't. Are you a friend of Len?" I replied

"Yeah we're in the baseball club together, he is a pretty cool guy." He said

"Oh ok." I said, this was awkward I'm never this shy. I'm always the first on to talk to the new kid in class, people called me Chatterbox.

"Here we are Kagamine's residents." He said as the car came to a stop. The house was traditional Japanese house nothing special about it. My house back home was western and modern. Only because my stepmom wanted it that way.

"Thank you again." I told Rei as I got out the car. I smile at him and he return a smile before he pulled out the driveway.

"Your welcome See you around." He said waving goodbye. I looked at the time it was already 9:30. I walked up to the house and knock on the door. Here goes nothing.

Len Pov

"Goodbye Len." Miku said as went into her house. I never felt so happy in my life. Miku and I talked about anything and everything. I surprised to see we had the same interests. I fell, as we got close so now we're friend not friend of a friend. I strolled happy away from her house. I looked at the clock in the middle of town it said 10:00. What the! Did I really talked to Miku for two hours it felt like only 20 minutes. I'm late! Shit! Mom going to be mad if I made her wait at the bus station. I got on my bike and peddled as fast as I could to the bus station hoping that she was still there. When I finally arrived there was no one in sight. Shit! Where the hell did she go? I looked across the street at the café. Hey, Lily always there she must have seen her. So I walked over to the café and entered, it hade that homey smell. My parents used to take my sister Lenka and me here all the time when we were younger. This café was apart of everyone childhood. I spotted Lily wiping down counters.

"Lily" I call. She looked up at me and frowned. What that was weird Lily is always smiling did I do something wrong.

"Well, well if it isn't Mr. Len Kagamine." She said sarcastically still frowning.

"What did I do?" I asked

"What did you do? Oh come on try to remember." She said angrily.

I thought for a second. "I seriously don't know." I told her. I was puzzled what was she talking about.

"Fine if you can remember I will tell you. There was a girl out her sitting in the cold of the spring morning at the bus station. I invited her in to warm up she said that she was waiting for someone. She said that she was stay with the Kagamines. I said she call you but she thought you were just running late. So then, I kinda of force her to get a ride with Rei to your house. She was waiting out there for like an hour. Len she could have gotten sick what kind of friend are you?" Lily yelled, pointing her finger in my face.

"Well I'm sorry. First, of all she not my friend I don't even know her. I don't know why my parent agree to have her live with us she not family." I snapped

"Len that does matter you treat a house guest with respect and she looked like a very nice and didn't deserve that you should go home and check if she is ok." She replied.

"Fine." I complied I don't want to get on her bad side or else I won't get free pie. I walked out the door and rode home. When I got home, mom mother yelled at me about irresponsibleness.

"Now Len go up stairs and say sorry to Rin."she told me pointing upstairs.

I walked upstairs and stopped in front of the guest bedroom and knock on the closed door. There was two voice coming from the room.

"Coming." I heard a voice say. Then the door opened and suddenly a cute blond girl with cerulean eyes appeared in front of me. She had a big white bow tied to her head. She was like and inch short then me. She looked at me and blushed. Lenka my sister was sitting on the bed behind her she rolled her eyes at me.

"Ummm are you Rin?" I asked

"Yes I'm Rin." She said I'm a cute high pitch voice. Of course she is Rin who else could she be.

"I wanted to say sorry for not coming out get you." I said while scratching my head.

"It's OK I didn't wait long and a nice guy named Rei gave me a ride." She said smiling cutely at me. I blushed for some odd reason.

"Oh a that good you made a friend." I replied this conversion is awkward. " Len by the way." I continued.

"Oh it nice too meet you Len and I wanted to thank you for having my stay at your home even though I'm stranger." She clad giving my a big smile. I blushed again and turned around my room.

Dinner was pretty uneventful. My sister offered to show Finn around town but my mother though that I should do it to make up to her for being late. After dinner Rin and my sister went up stair giggling. I guess they are best friends now. I decided to go to bed early.

So I know what you're thinking Len is douche bag. He left poor Rinny out in the cold. I also bet your wondering why Rin remember Len but he thinks she is a complete stranger. Is this a case of unrequited childhood love.


End file.
